TraumaSponge
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: Everyone knows that Shmee is a Trauma-Sponge. But what if he is more than that? What if Shmee is to Squee what Sickness is to Devi, or the Doughboys are to Nny? one-shot


Start = 8/14/09

Finish = 8/14/09

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squee or Shmee or Pepito (hey, I mentioned him twice, I have to include him). Jhonen Vasquez does because he is much cooler than I. Please review. I like hearing what people have to say. Unless your going to be mean to me. Then don't.

**Summary:** Everyone knows that Shmee is a Trauma-Sponge. But what if he is more than that? What if Shmee is to Squee what Sickness is to Devi, or the Doughboys are to Nny? (one-shot)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Age 7:**

Todd Casil (more commonly known as Squee) was just your average little boy. He had neglectful parents, horrible nightmares, saw the only person that was ever nice to him get attacked by a small dog named Nacho, was abducted by aliens, came face to face with a giant dust-mite, spent some time at the Defective Head Meat Institute, lived next door to a homicidal maniac, and was befriended by the Anti-Christ. He also had Shmee. Shmee was a stuffed teddy bear and also Squee's best and only friend. Shmee was his trauma-sponge. Shmee took all the bad and scary things out of Squee's mind and stored them inside himself in order to protect Squee from becoming a lunatic. However, all this corruption that was being stored away was actually making Shmee more powerful. More influential. Squee loved Shmee very much. The only thing he didn't like was when Shmee told him to hurt people.

**-Age 11:**

Squee started middle school and brought Shmee with him. The kids all made fun of him, called him a baby, and some even physically hurt him. But Squee still brought Shmee with him every day. He just couldn't leave Shmee behind. That wouldn't be fair. Besides, Shmee was the one who made all the hurt from the bullies go away. Shmee had to go everywhere Squee went. The ever absorbing trauma-sponge. Squee only managed to grow closer to Shmee over the last few years. Even with a new school, and new kids around, Shmee remained his only real friend. For some reason none of the kids ever bothered with Squee, (except for Pepito, the Antichrist who just couldnt seem to understand that Squee wanted nothing to do with him since he was scary), even though he was a smart young boy. It was always just him and Shmee. Sometime Squee preferred it that way. The only thing he didn't like though, was when Shmee told him to hurt people in worse ways than when he was younger.

**-Age 16:**

High School. Now Squee hid Shmee in his bag. He knew how teenagers were more cruel than kids in middle school and elementary school combined. Now even Squee was starting to grow a little scared of Shmee. The suggestions of hurting people had escalated to a frightening high. That became all that Shmee was talking about. And yet, Squee couldn't leave the bear. Even when one of his classmates stole it from him, Squee woke up the next morning with the bear next to him on the bed. Squee no longer loved Shmee. He feared him.

**-Age 20:**

Todd Casil killed a man today. Shmee made him do it. The man had been in a rush and accidentally knocked Todd over on the stairs that led into the main hall of the college. It caused people to gather around Todd and laugh. Even the man who had caused him this humiliation had managed to stop, laugh, and continue on his way. Not even a sorry! Shmee (who had tucked himself into Todd's bag since he was now strong enough to move around on his own) whispered to him. Told him to kill that man for causing him all that embarrassment. So that night, as Todd was sitting outside taking a break from work, he spotted the man. He remembered the pain of the fall, and the pain the others caused him when they laughed. Shmee let go of all the bottled up emotions he had kept from Squee all those years and finally let him have all the fear, hurt, and hatred back. Todd Casil snapped.

"_Do it!_" the bear whispered in his ear.

And Todd did it. He ran over to the man and snapped his neck.

After all those years of feeding off of Squee's fears and hate, Shmee had become an independant creature. Able to walk, talk, and think for himself. Shmee was no longer the trusted Trauma-Sponge. Shmee had released Squee's anger and hate from the boy he was and put it back into the man he was now. Shmee was now the instigator. He told Todd to kill people. And this time, Todd listened.


End file.
